


Justice and Mercy

by TUNiU



Series: Quirks and Quarks, Justice and Mercy [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Creation Myth, Evolution, F/M, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: The next universe has two creators. One is Justice and one is Mercy. (((i'm going to be honest here, I have NO IDEA where this came from, probably the nebulous places all ideas come from when it's 3 am and you just want to sleep.)))





	Justice and Mercy

Two beings flitted through the cosmos. They were Justice and Mercy. It was not their names, their names had been lost eons ago. One was male, one was female. One was older, one was younger. They were both older than the current universe and so they didn't remember which was which. They remembered their love for each other. They remembered bliss. They remembered purpose. The remembered that for there to be Justice and Mercy there must be someone to receive such boons.

There was no one in this universe. There were planets and suns and asteroids and nebulas. But there was NO ONE.

Mercy flitted upon a planet, jewellike in beauty. A billion years ago a moon had reached the gravitic tidal point and shattered. The planet had a protecting set of rings. Mercy set down upon a beach. She watched and waited.

Centuries passed. Weather happened. Climate happened. Continental drift happened.

One day, a creature that lived in the ocean and breathed only water beached itself on the sand.

"I miss it", Mercy said. This was the first words ever spoken in this universe.

"I miss it, too," Justice replied. "But it would not be the same."

Mercy kneeled over the creature, as it slowly suffocated. Mercy pet the rubbery scales. Mercy remembered. This was a fish.

"Is this how it happened before?"

"I think so."

Mercy blessed the fish's eggs. This fish would go back and beget many new fish that would breath air. Mercy carried the fish back to the water. It swam away.

"No, it won't be the same and yet it will be the same," Mercy finally said.

Justice agreed. "Is that a good thing?"

Mercy smiled. It wouldn't be long now. Justice and Mercy combined and formed children. They taught their children everything they knew.

So they all watched as the next generation of fish beached themselves and lived. They watched as the fish made homes in the sand and each successive generation made a home a little further inland. The watched as once in a while, a genetic quirk expressed itself and either died out or became dominant and so, slowly, eventually, evolution happened.

Eons passed. A diverse range of land based life forms populated the planet. They lived on the ground, under the ground, and above the ground.

One day, a furry mammal fell out of the trees and started walking.

One day, a furry mammal with four legs buried her son with fruit and flowers.

"How did she know to do that?" Justice asked.

One day, a congregation of furry mammals discovered fire kept away predators.

One day, a furry mammal started thinking.

Mercy sent their children to the planet to teach the mammals mercy and justice.


End file.
